


Arguing

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [22]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Arguing

Bond walked into Q-branch, feeling like he was entering a battlefield. Q’s eyes burned him as he walked the length of the floor, and Q’s lips didn’t part from their thinly-pressed line as Bond slid his gun over the desk. Bond tried to think of a time he’d seen Q this angry before but not even when a minion had destroyed three prototypes with a single explosion had he seen the fury that was currently etched onto the Quartermaster’s face.

“Q-” he started, and the heard the minions simultaneously freeze behind him. It was creepy how they did that sometimes.

“007.”

“Q, I can explain.”

“I’d you like to see you try.”

Sticks and stones, Bond thought, as each of Q’s consonants came out of his mouth as sharp as daggers.

“Can we go into your office?”

Q turned on his heel, waving at R to take the floor. Bond closed the door softly behind and inhaled, but Q beat him to it.

“How dare you!”

Bond almost took a step back.

“You weren’t clear! You detonated the bomb and you weren’t out of the blast radius! You knew it!”

“Yes, I know, but-”

“There is no excuse, James!” To Bond’s complete surprise, Q slammed his fist down on the desk. Q never lost his temper. Bond involuntarily twitched his shooting hand, and then winced internally when Q’s eyes followed the movement.

“I know the job. I know that one day you’re going to come back to me in a body-bag, I’ve accepted that from the start. But for the last few months I honestly believed that it would be from a bullet, or a car crash, or something I couldn’t prevent despite my best efforts, because for the last few months you had me convinced that I was enough to make you want to come home.” Bond saw the crack in Q’s anger and it slowly dissolved, leaving Q’s expression as pure betrayal and hurt. “It’s not just about you anymore, James,” Q was   
whispered. “I thought I was good enough for you.”

Bond took a step forward, reaching for Q, to comfort and explain, but Q flinched back.

“Just go, Bond. Just, leave.”


End file.
